


❝For the Record (Old)❞

by M1lkT3aa



Series: ❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, some old work before I post a new one :), this had hidden incest becuz I forgot my own headcannon lmao, this was when I didn't have a solid backstory for them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: I'll remake this someday, however take this unfinished work that I did in May 2020
Series: ❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009365





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character development go brr

(This is set on the last day of Hope’s Peak, aka graduation.)

Sure, running around the building with their ring thingies trying to find their ‘master’ (Dark Enchantress not Yogurt Cream) because they soon realized that they’re ‘idol’ was the person behind the ‘project’, they were MAD. 

Their legs were hurting from running around the empty building, it was already dusk and they could barely see. They won’t give up until they find her.

It’s 7:47 pm and it just got dark. There were dimmed lights, so that kind of help. At this point, they just want to collapse on the ground and give up. But they didn’t.

They reached what they thought was a basement door and walked up to it, until…

“What do you think you’re doing?”

They jumped a bit, slowly looking behind them, to see their own sister. (Yes Pomegranate is their sister in this au.) They didn’t even know that she went to this school!

“You left us. Why are you crawling back now? Did you finally learn from all that running away that you do…? It’s a shame that your master doesn’t know the actual truth yet...Did you even tell him?” She took a step towards them.

They didn’t respond for a second.

“Of course not.”

“...Hm. As I thought, you’re scared that he’ll be upset...And I don’t blame him one bit.” Pomegranate looked down, smiling.

“She decided to keep you. She decided to keep you and me rather than keeping that spoiled brat.”

“...”  
“He’s really lucky that she actually got a family for him...His constant wails and screaming were making my head hurt…” She looked back at them.

“Why are you silent now? We used to be best friends….Well, You know what I mean...When you didn’t want to become well like...Her, you ran away at night. Then you wondered why everyone was against you.” She shrugged and tugged their hand away from the handle. 

They still didn’t say anything, tugging back their hand slightly. 

Pomegranate rolled her eyes. “Now tell me this…” She lifted her sibling’s chin with her hand, it wasn’t rough but was rather more of a breezy-type. “The only reason you do sign language is that the people were against you. Don’t lie to me either.” That last part she harshly grabbed their neck, pinning them to the wall. 

They can still breathe, but still.

They shook a bit before muttering, “Of course…”

“Of course what?! Dear sibling’s only words are ‘oF coUrSE11!’ Why can’t say anything other than that?! What is wrong with you?! Are you scared?! What are you e—” 

“Get off me.”

“Huh?!” 

“I….Said…”

“GET OFF ME.”

Pomegranate could feel a harsh pain in her chest as if it were an open wound.

Oh, wait.

It was.

She gripped onto her open chest wound, as she looked up.  
“W-why..?! I’m your-sister..! S-s-sibling...Why…” 

They never said anything, they put away the bloody ring and opened the door, but before they did, they cocked their head towards Pomegranate, sighed and walked in.

——

“Look who finally showed up. Hurting your poor sister like that...She was only trying to help.” A soothing voice said.

Lilac didn’t turn around “I’m aware.”

“Aware? You turned everyone away from you.”

“The only reason I did it was because of y—”

“SILENCE.” 

(You can tell that they’re not the favorite child)

They jumped a bit by the immediately boomed voice.

“You think that just being silent and being a bystander is going to automatically fix your problems? Face it. You’re a sensitive baby that can’t handle your feelings well.”

A few thick tears rolled down their eyes but ignored those. 

“You’re crying now?! You’re only proving my point further. You’re so dramatic for no reason! There’s no reason to be this dramatic…”

“..Weakling.” 

That was the breaking point.  
——

Meanwhile, when lilac went missing, someone said that they went into the school, so Yogurt Cream secretly followed his bodyguard. He also heard Pomegranate and Lilac’s conversation. He would be lying if he didn’t cry about the fact that Pomegranate literally made his actual mother sell him away when he was two. 

He peeked over the cracked door that was on the other side. He kept himself hidden as he tried to not break in and defend his bodyguard. It was hard to...But…

“Y-you decide to literally fuck me up, make me run away, make almost every goddamn cookie go against me for no reason, and now you have the audacity to say I’m a fucking weakling?!”

“Are you deaf or something? That’s what I said earlier!”

They slowly got out one of their rings but didn’t say anything, but got closer to her.

Yogurt held the door frame for a bit, he didn’t want to see his actual mother be killed in front of his own face. He wanted to do something about it, but he didn’t want to alarm either of them…

“You….You made me like this...Why…”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY ‘IDOL’?!”

Nope. He had to do something.

He opened the door, along with running up to them, to try to stop them.

Well, that didn’t work.

He ended up getting a huge wound near his neck. N e a r. But luckily it just sliced his arm. (Deja Vu anyone?)

He fell, holding onto his arm, sobbing.

“Well...What do you have to say for yourself…?”

“...”  
“Hurting your master in an accident is one thing, hurting my son is another. You disgust me.” She got up, having a negative tone in her voice, leaving Lilac to bury themselves into their sorrow.

——  
“Oh hey, Lilac! Is that my—”

They nodded and handed him the slice of angel food cake. They quickly signed a “Happy Birthday prince.” (Yes back at the sign language bullshit and it’s his early birthday shUt—) 

“Oh, thank you Lilac—Though you don’t need to do sign language for a while now until we move back home!” Good. He was blissful about it. 

They slowly closed the door and sighed. At least they didn’t need to do sign language for a while now.

A few moments went by…

*thud.*

Lilac didn’t know where it came from, but it sure wasn’t good. They found his apartment door wide open, maybe they forgot to close it? They didn’t bother with that. 

Lilac noticed that the rest of the cake wasn’t eaten, only half of it. They looked down, to see their master…

Dead.

They didn’t understand. How the hell did Yogurt die?! Was it the cake?! That was their only option. 

They kneeled down to their master’s body, fighting the urge to just cry then and there. They lost the battle and let it all out. Every single drop.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girly it wasn't by self-defense lmao

They stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, without thinking of anything. Their mind is blank. They can’t think of anything. They’ve been crying...For a while now...The death of their Master...But who poisoned the cake?! They sat up, looked out the window, and realized that their hair was messy. They didn’t bother to fix it.

They tried straightening it with their own hands, but that failed. So they just gave up. They noticed that their Hope’s Peak tie was still on their wrist. They untied with a blank expression, then threw it on the floor. 

They’ve been moping for a while now and decided to change out of their school clothes, they didn’t see anything that they liked. 

Unlike them, their master brought a whole wardrobe of clothing of his choice. It took about 5 hours because of his pickiness of “which clothing would fit what event” or something like that. They were too distracted by something else—Would any of the facility notice them?

“Lilac?”

They snapped out of their own thoughts.

“Which one would look better on me?” He was literally holding out two identical outfits, the same color, fabric, everything. Why the hell does he need to have poor Lilac choose between the same fucking outfit?? Ugh! How much of a himbo can he be?! Having two of the same goddamn outfit and making someone CHOOSE?!

They didn’t respond for a bit until they examined one of the two exact outfits, looking up to him and nodded. 

“Hm...Always thought that this actually looked better than the other—” 

Lilac accidentally fell asleep through half of it, not because they were tired, but because Yogurt’s useless ramblings were fucking boring. 

“Lilac? Darling?” He waved a hand in front of their face. They snapped out of it for a bit.

“Oh! Good! I thought you just outright died right in front of me!” He sighed in relief, totally blissful by the fact that Lilac just feel asleep due to his pointless rambles on the exact outfit. 

They fought the urge to roll their eyes but tried to not look like their “dead” so their master won’t cry over nothing.

——

They decided on a sweater. They didn’t get this in the palace but in one of the stores near the apartments. black Jeggings with a Lilac flower crown was a good idea. They brought their rings, Just in case. 

Of course, walking without their master right next to them, sometimes holding his hand to prevent him from running away to grab the 420th ‘shiny’ rock kind of felt…. Off. 

They should’ve gone for a hoodie instead.

“Oh my god! Is that them—?!”

“Hard to believe.”

“Aren’t they that freak that always has no emotion, usually a blank expression?” One of them asked.

“Yeah, I think so..”

“Hey!” One of them caught up to them. They didn’t bother to run, so they just stayed put as the other cookie walked up to them.

“?”

“You’ve heard of the Prince of Yogurca’s death right? Kind of sad that he died so young…”

They expected that.

“You have anything to do with it?”  
They stopped in their tracks. 

“I have nothing to do with this.”

Another cookie walked up to the other two. “But..You’re like the main suspect! Don’t you realize that people are blaming you?”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Did you have any idea that it happened?” 

“No.”

“Wait! Aren’t they the ones who killed their sister? Pomegranate?”

“..It was out of self-defense.” 

“ ‘oUT oF sElF-dEfEnSe!’ my ass! You KNEW what you did! Don’t go thinking you can go scot-free just because it was ‘self-defense’. It wasn’t self-defense, you did because you didn’t want to accept the truth.”

“Who are you to assume?”

Sadly their question wasn’t answer as another cookie interrupted them. “Weren’t they the ones who hurt their Master, aka the prince?”

“I didn’t hurt him.”

“ ‘I dIdn’T hUrT hIm11!’ News says otherwise.”

At that point, they had enough of this shit. 

——

Silence filled the block way, no one did bother to say anything, probably to avoid triggering Lilac again.

“See?! I TOLD you that they were bad!”  
“Not really..You guys sort of triggered them with your bullshit…”

“You’ve haven’t read the news and it fucking shows.”

“Well SORRY for at least being a decent h—”

“So you stand up to people that murder others?!”

“I was just saying but ok.”

“Are you fucking serious?! You decline that you killed Pomegranate and Yogurt and now you’ve done it again! Are you going to lie about this too?!” 

“Just leave. You’re making this worse for yourself.”

Good. Lilac needed to anyways.

The cookies were trying to help the other cookie who was bawling their eyes out from the blow. It was a shocker that they didn’t die.

They walked for a bit until they arrived at a shrine. But not any shrine, but their master’s.

Of course, stopping in front of their tracks and took a closer look at the shrine to make sure that they weren’t seeing things. Great. It was. And to think that they already had enough bullshit for one day.

Luckily, they pulled out to what seemed to be a semi-ripped (it was ripped around the corners and edges.) piece of paper. It was a confession. They never gave it to him, because they thought it wouldn’t be the right time too, even though it’s not rare for him to be a bad mood, especially when he wakes up. 

Though he was more demanding at these times, in a few hours, he would be blissful about anything as if nothing happened.

No literally.

They opened it, because one, they wrote this WAY before they came into Hope’s Peak, and two, they didn’t have an answer to the fact that Yogurt confessed before them, and they didn’t have a proper way to respond.

They looked at it for a bit, until they ripped it up. It was too late to anyways. They should’ve confessed to him in the first place. No wonder Yogurt didn’t really feel connected to them. It was because of themselves. They only really care about their self conscious, when they come back from Hope’s Peak. 

What would they tell them? 

They would get blamed for it anyway. 

As if it didn’t make it worse, they were having an emotional episode,

In public

Again.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter before I pulled the plug on this fic lmao

(This is more of a flashback but since I need to write another chapter here we go—)

Back at Hope’s Peak, Lilac cookie was a top-classed student. Along with two others who are rumored to be a couple now, but they didn’t give a shit about that. 

They were the “top” top student, who was rumored by the others who said that they might *be* the ‘president’ of it, but there were only 3 people who were in the higher class. 

The other two you may ask? Cocoa Cookie and Mint Choco cookie. The ultimate violin, and Cocoa...She forgot. Apparently, the third killing game was actually real, yes you heard me, it was REAL. Cocoa wanted to do the same thing that her to-be husband did, but didn’t want to fill out all the bullshit so she had to take it upon herself.

——  
“Hon?”

“O-oh. It’s you Cocoa…”

“What are you doing?”

“Just...Doing something really important...Not a huge deal though.”

“Oh?” Cocoa picked up one of them, just for Mint to shoot up from his chair and tried to get it back.

“...Within the agreement of this contr—”

“Please stop..!”

She looked up at him, frowning. “Why? What are you hiding from me?” 

“I-I’m not hiding anything! I told you i-it’s not imp—!”

“If it’s ‘not important’ then why is this about holding another one of those killing game tests then?!”  
“I-I…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?! I’ve heard of those before, and I think they’re cool!”

“O-Oh! Do you want the papers—?”

“Papers? And waste my time signing pointless papers when I can just kidnap 15 others?!” (OOC I know—)

“I mean..”

“Thanks hon!!” She quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked away, while of course drinking her 420th cup of cocoa. 

What has he done?  
——  
And boom, the ‘incident’ happened.   
——  
They kind of missed both of them, probably because they move on without them, besides, they’re only a grade behind, so it isn’t that bad—

Right?

Oh well, memories were memories. 

They keep thinking to themselves, “Are they even worth it?”

…

Maybe.

They dropped the picture of the three of them, they had a great time together, trying to murder their own classmates for some reason, but...Something seemed off. They weren’t as...happy. 

They thought to be in a higher class than the rest of them would mean greater advantages. They thought about it for a while, until they heard a knock on the door. They sighed, setting down the frame, and answered it.

“H—”

“You killed him.”

Wait, they thought they killed her! Hm...Must have been the writer's logic.

“Weren’t you dead…?”

“No. but that’s not the topic! You killed MY brother!”

“You’re brother? You said that you didn’t want him. Why are you twisting your own words?!”

“I’m not!”

“You just did.”

“Oh be quiet. You’re just mad that he’s dead and you can’t even get over it. Mom was right. You should stop overreacting…” 

“I’m NOT. Why are you even here for?!”

“Apparently Cocoa cookie needed help with something, and she said that you’re the only one that can help so…”

“And what is this something—I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Well, that’s rude. She told me to give you this. Both of them really missed you.”

“Oh. Is that all? Or can I kick you out because you’re really starting to annoy me.”

“I didn’t say anything remotely bad! All I said was to stop being such a crybaby and just learn that it’s your fault and it ALWAYS will be, no matter how ha—”

Pomegranate didn’t even finish her sentence when Lilac threw her out of their apartment.   
“—Leave me alone.”

“I...Throwing me out like this...Whatever. I didn’t want to waste my time on you anyways.” She walked away annoyed. They sighed and closed the door.

They slowly opened whatever their sister gave them and slowly read it.

“Your sister joined. Apparently she wanted to ‘take over’ I don’t know what to do, but she seems a lot smarter than you—No shade though! There was another one that joined but she hasn’t come yet, did she die? Anyways, we miss you!—Cocoa and Mint Cookie”

Ugh. “We miss you!” sounded so staged to them. It was obvious that they didn't miss them, they just wanted to overthrow them because they were too good for them. They rolled their eyes and ripped it. But, they did wonder,

“Who was the other one?” they thought out loud. They thought for a bit until they soon realized that it was probably Their classmate’s sister. Oh..It would be a shame that someone would’ve..now…

NO! They’re over that! Why would they do it again?! They already killed more off then they could count, why would they need to murder an innocent cookie’s life?! All of this was getting too much.

They shook their head for about 0.5 seconds without giving a damn about their now frizzled hair. They just wanted to sleep but weren't tired. They rubbed their eyes for a while until they looked up. 

Wait...Were they crying?

And they were coming down, fast.

God. and they thought those pep talks to themselves and everyone around them that ‘stop crying. It’s your fault anyway.’

Yup. They need to do something about it.

They quickly flushed their face with water, their face still red and still crying but it’s a work in progress.

They stared at the mirror for quite a while until they sighed, then walked out.

They kept thinking to themselves “Did they even miss me?”

They laid in their bead, trying to fight the urge to cry again when they JUST wiped their tears away and flushing their face with water. 

“Fall in my rabbit hole. The ‘demons’ can’t catch you now can they?”

“They only joined because you made them too. They didn’t come within will.” 

“They fell into my rabbit hole, they’re gone. Now it’s your turn to.”

They had to shut those thoughts out. It was hard, but it only got louder and louder.

“Cmon. Stop crying, remember your soul purpose?”

Soul Purpose?

“To teach those fuckers a lesson. Why are you bitching now?!”

“I’m not.” They muttered out loud.

“To bring despair within everyone. Now, you could have deleted Peppermint from the project, but monokuma had the AUDACITY to not let you. Are you angry at yourself?”

“No.”

“You never got the chance to tell him how you felt. Gosh, what’s wrong with you?!”

“...”


End file.
